SJA through my eyes
by magicstardustgirl
Summary: Basically, the sarah jane adventures with a new charactor, Becky Jackson Maria's sister. Giry, funny, confident and sensitive. please read, you might enjoy it


Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognise, however I do own Becky and Katy (who will appear briefly) or Gaby and Jess (if they make an appearance) or anyone else who is not from SJA

I had this idea for a year or so but have only now got round to writing it for you. Becky is a character completely from my mind, basically, I own her.

I am not sure about her age yet but probably around the age of 10. Her description is; very long blonde hair and blue eyes, she is quite small and very easy to like. She comes across as being girly and confident but really she is sensitive and can get really upset about loads of things, especially the stuff going on at home. She relies on her friends and sister to be there for her when she is upset and in return is always there for them. She has never tried bubbleshock! As her sister told her it was really bad (yeah I know that's a lame excuse but I didn't want her to be effected and it would have been weird if Maria, Chrissie and Becky were not affected when only 2% are not meant to like it and Rani later said she didn't like it)

Anyway sorry if that was boring but now I am going to get on with the story I don't know how many people will like this but if you do like it I will probably be updating every few days. By the way if I have no positive reviews by chapter 2 I will stop posting, I don't care if they are anonymous or if you don't have an account but please still review.

Updates may be a little slow but I won't quit a story without notice.

Thanks

MagicStardustGirl x

Becky woke up and looked around her bedroom at all the boxes surrounding her. She remembered why they were there, groaning she sat up in bed. She could hear her sister in the bedroom next-door however Becky was NOT a morning person. She couldn't bring herself to get up so she got back down under her pink duvet.

'REBEKAH KAITLYN JACKSON IF YOU DON'T GET UP NOW I WILL DRAG YOU DOWNSTAIRS OR WOULD YOU LIKE TO BE MOVED IN YOUR BED?'

Becky winced at the sound of her mother's voice but didn't get up. She heard Chrissie coming upstairs to her bedroom.

'Why aren't you getting up?' Chrissie asked exasperated.

'oh, were you talking to me? I only respond to my name' Becky snapped back moodily.

Chrissie came and sat on the bed of her youngest daughter 'Becky' she said gently ' I know that this whole thing is hard on you but it's hard on me to'

Becky looked at her 'really then why did YOU run off with another guy? why did YOU file for a divorce? why are YOU walking out on me?' Becky felt the tears rising in her throat, furious at herself for wanting to cry.

Chrissie looked at her 'sweetie, when you are older you'll understand'

'then why doesn't Maria understand?' Becky argued back.

Chrissie tried to think of an answer but Becky was already walking out of the room. At least she's up thought Chrissie.

While Becky was in the shower a thought hit her, that the perfect family she had only a few months ago was never going to be perfect again. Her eyes stung but she held back the tears, she had not cried yet and she wouldn't, even if she wanted to.

Becky got dressed into a blue and white stripy tee-shirt and jeans and went downstairs. Her dad was in the kitchen, he smiled at her she smiled back weakly.

Maria caught her younger sisters eye 'are you okay' she whispered to her. Becky nodded just as Chrissie was hanging up the phone.

'Ivan says I can come with you' she announced to no one in particular.

Becky walked towards her mother 'you had to ask HIM if you could come to your FAMILY'S new house' Becky demanded.

'Honey your still my family, but Ivan's my Boyfr-'

Becky rammed her headphones into her ears. She was determined not to hear the rest of the sentence even though she knew it was correct.

On the journey to the new house Becky refused to look out of the window, she didn't want to move she wanted to stay with her friends. Instead she looked at the floor of the car. This had consequences.

Chrissie rubbed Becky's back as Becky was sick at the side of the road. 'strange' remarked Chrissie, your never normally carsick'

Chrissie pulled out the road map 'ALAN' she yelled 'THAT STUPID SAT NAV….'

Maria left the car to stand next to Becky 'it's not just the car is it?' Maria already knew the answer which was just as well because Becky didn't answer, instead Becky closed her eyes tight to stem the tears which were threating again.

'You should cry if you want to' Maria told Becky.

'Well I don't want to' snapped Becky, getting back into the car were her parents were still arguing. Becky just couldn't stand it 'SHUT UP' she yelled 'you are both as bad as the other one, I thought you divorced to stop the arguing but that isn't working is it' she then slumped down in her seat, this was going to be a long car journey.

'No Becky that wire doesn't go there'

Maria and Becky were trying to sort out the TV which was easier said than done.

'Course it does' said Becky, joining the wires together. There was a loud bang and a fizz of static. 'Maybe not' said Becky, quickly pulling them apart. Finally an advert for bubbleshock! appeared on the screen

Alan walked in to the room. 'Oh I see they have the TV working that's the important thing'

'Priorities' said Becky not turning round.

'MARIA, REBEKAH' came Chrissie's voice from outside.

Maria sighed 'Coming' she called back. Becky kept her eyes glued on the screen.

'REBEKAH' Chrissie sounded slightly impatient.

'Becky' Alan said gently 'I think your mum wants you'

'Really' said Becky raising her voice slightly 'I DON'T HEAR ANYONE CALLING MY NAME'

There was a pause 'Becky' her mum called eventually.

'Coming' said Becky as if nothing had happened.

When she got outside, her mother cornered her.

'Why do you want to be called Becky?' asked Chrissie.

'Because you and dad called me Rebekah and Kaitlyn, together' said Becky after a while.

'So you want to be Becky Jackson?' asked Chrissie.

'I don't want to be Jackson, just Becky' she said pushing past her mother to help Maria unload the van, rubbing her eyes with the back of her hand.

'Well, I'd better get going' said Chrissie.

'Can't you stay mum?' said Becky, she really didn't want her mum to leave because it would be too different, and different was something Becky was hoping to avoid.

'I can't, sweetie, Ivan's taking me out' Chrissie told her daughter, witnessing the light leave her eyes.

'Of course I should have known' muttered Becky. Maria came and stood next to her, almost like a body guard.

As Chrissie got into her car and drove off it felt to Becky like half of her was driving off, back to the other side of London. She followed her dad and sister into her new house.

Maria saw Becky walk past her new bedroom to her own, carrying a big box labelled 'Rebek Becky's stuff stay away' Quietly she followed Becky and stood in the doorway. Becky didn't notice, she was too busy sorting out her stuff. Maria noticed a growing pile of various stuff in the bin. It looked like Becky was trying to get rid of everything she owned.

'Becky, you have to keep some of it' Maria told her sister.

'No I don't' said Becky, throwing the photo of their family into the bin without looking at it 'it all reminds me of home'

'Becky, this is home now' said Maria, taking the photograph out of the bin.

Becky looked at the photo. 'Then why isn't there a family inside it. Said Becky, the tears she had been holding in for months gathered into her eyes, before spilling over. Becky collapsed on the bed.

Maria came to sit next to her younger sister. 'Hey' she said gently.

'Maria, will anything ever be the same again?' sniffed Becky. Maria nodded. Becky shook her head.

'It will only be the same if mum and dad get back again' stated Becky. 'When we were little mum would say we were the best family ever but now she's walked out on us'

Maria pulled her sister into a hug. 'Remember mum said we have to be strong for eachover?' said Maria. Becky nodded, not trusting herself to speak. Maria continued. 'Next time you feel sad, come and find me'

'Why?' asked Becky.

'Because I'll be strong for both of us' said Maria

Aw sisterly love. Anyway, I know this was quite boring but soon we get onto all the cool stuff. Like aliens. But I just had to introduce the character first.

Anyway if you could sit through my story, surely you can bother to review.

Thanks

MagicStardustGirl x


End file.
